It has been surprisingly found that 5,6-epoxy-3,3,6-trimethyl-hept-1-en-4-one, a new chemical entity having the formula ##STR1## possessed very interesting organoleptic properties and that it could have a utility as fragrant and flavor-modifying ingredient.
It has been found, in particular, that it could be advantageously used for developing or enhancing herbal, aromatic and camphor-like odor notes reminiscent of certain nuances typical of the odor of artemisia (Artemisia vulgaris), rosemary, tobacco, tea, hay or even sage.
It has also been found that 5,6-epoxy-3,3,6-trimethyl-hept-1-en-4-one, could be used for developing green and flowery aroma notes, reminiscent of that of fennel.